


Can't take the heat? Get out of the kitchen...

by NinaBeena



Series: Reader and her totally not a yandere Sans... [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breeding Kink, Don't have sex in the kitchen, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe pregnant Reader?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sans is a smug bastard, The author needs all the sugar, and you are a very sore bean, seriously, that ish is gross yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: No seriously, y'all eat there for stars sake!





	Can't take the heat? Get out of the kitchen...

**Author's Note:**

> Been debating if I wanted to do a heat fic and this just blipped into existence.
> 
> Heh, it is definitely a thing...
> 
> WARNING! This can be see as Dub-con, just to warn you guys, that is all.
> 
> ENJOY!

Sans had been acting really weird lately.

For starters, he carried you, everywhere, he refused to let you walk and would insist that you either rode on his shoulders or that he carried you like a bride.

And then there was the constant sniffing, you would think that a skeleton wouldn't really have a sense of smell given that they didn't exactly have nose's, but he was constantly burying his entire skull into your neck, snuffling gently and purring.

And you'd woken up this morning to find his skull burning blue, bones hot to the touch as he buried himself under your blankets.

Maybe soup would've been a better choice than pancakes?

Before you had a chance to start pulling the ingredients out to make some egg drop soup, softly humming as you set the steaming pile of fluffy goodness in the oven, you were engulfed in a too warm hug from behind.

"Smells good." Sans rumbled, leaning down to press his teeth to your shoulder, parting them and lapping at your throat slowly. "Tastes good too."

You sucked in a breath and tried to turn in his hold, freezing when he squeezed your hips in warning. When had his hands dropped down to there? "Are you ok Sans? You're running a fever..."

He chuckled and the vibrations did funny things to you. "Not sick, need you, need you so bad." He punctuated his statement by grinding his hips into, damn your height difference, your back.

An earlier conversation with Alphys and Undyne came to mind, and you had to admit it was as daunting as it was tempting.

He was in heat, and he definitely wanted to fuck.

Well, fuck you to be specific...

He didn't give you time to come to a decision before he spun you around and hefted you onto the counter, stripping you of your sweatpants and panties before your ass even connected with the cold tile.

You squeaked and tried to cover yourself, earning a warning growl and a nip to your shoulder. "Don't, need you."

The popping of seams and ripping of fabric made you kinda glad that this had been his shirt and not one of your nicer or more loved ones.

Though really? Did he need to rip it?

His hand roved over your now bare form, pinching and scraping the rough tips of his bones over your nipples, drawing out stuttered whines. "Saaans~"

"Fuck you sound so good, so perfect, more, I need more."

His teeth were suddenly at your throat, gently nibbling and leaving a tingling trail as one hand trailed lower, lower, lo-oh

The burning tips of his phalanges pressed against your clit almost too harshly, rubbing wide circles around the rapidly swelling nub. "That's it, gotta get you ready, all nice and slick for my cock."

His words puffed against your ear as you keened softly and tried to grind down onto his fingers, silently begging for them to fill you, to soothe the ache that was starting to build in your gut.

He chuckled and obliged, thrusting two digits and immediately pistoning them into your pulsing warmth, spreading them as he pulled out so he could loosen you up for a third.

His other hand looped through your hair and tugged your head back as he crashed his teeth to your lips, biting them and forcing his way past your lips to tangle his tongue with yours.

Your head swam and you couldn't focus on anything except the coil tightening in your gut and the heat that was spreading across every nerve, setting you aflame under Sans's rough handling. "Nnngh Saaans please, gonna-"

He yanked his pants down with one hand while hand while the other pulled away from your core, bringing it to his teeth so he could clean them with his tongue. "Perfect, you taste so fucking perfect. You ready for me princess? Want me to fuck you?"

You gave a desperate whine as you bucked, trying to chase his retreating fingers, in all honesty, you weren't sure you could actually form words right now.

He chuckled and pulled you to the edge of the counter, wasting no time as he lined himself up with your dripping cunt, smearing it with light blue precum.

He paused and nuzzled against your cheek, the soft affectionate gesture made you relax further and made his sudden hilting so much easier.

Sneaky bastard

You threw back your head and screamed as he immediately set a brutal pace, fucking into you like he might die if he were to go any slower.

The only thing you could do was cling to him and take it, crying out as he slammed into that spot inside that made your vision white out, barely able to breathe as he fucked the breath out of you.

You weren't sure if this was pleasure or pain...

Something caught at your pussy lips and your eyes nearly bugged out of your head.

Was he growing?!

The same happened a few more times before he couldn't thrust back in, grunting and growling as he rolled his hips into yours, trying to force his knot into your too tight cunt. "Come on princess, be a good girl for me and take it."

You whined low in your throat as your eyes rolled back, it was too much, you were going to-

His knot popped through and threw you over the edge you weren't even aware you'd been on and making the world around you explode in white.

~~~

You were still on the counter when you came too, and you kinda wished you'd stayed asleep.

You felt full and beyond stretched, an uncomfortable ache settling somewhere low in your stomach.

Not to mention the throbbing in your shoulder, had he bitten you again?

The monster in question was nuzzling your hair affectionately and purring, his hands trailing over your shivering form stroking the skin of your aching stomach.

Why was it so sore anyways?

Your head fell forward against his clavicle as you forced your eyes to focus on where the two of you were connected, or you would have if your glowing stomach hadn't been in the way.

It was like the one time you'd eaten an entire pizza and it looked like you were preggers, skin pulled taut, though the blue glow was certainly a new thing...

"Sans?"

His purring stopped as his eyelights focused on your face, blown wide and slightly fuzzy around the edges as he gave you a dopey grin. "Hmmm?"

"What's going on?"

His grin widened and he nuzzled your cheek. "Knotted you, pumping you full of my cum, going to make you a mama. You'll be such a good mama, always so good~"

...WHAT!?

You opened your mouth to protest only to be cut off by a sharp yelp as he tugged his knot from you with a slick pop, his cum immediately dripping out of you and onto your once clean counters.

I need to scrub these with bleach when this is over...

Instead of his dick disappearing like it usually did, it stood at full attention, already beading with pre-cum. "Are... it's not over?"

His grin became feral as he lifted you off the counter and carried you into the bedroom. "Oh no Princess, we've just begun."

~~~

Three days, it took three days for his heat to subside.

You weren't sure you were able to walk, even if you wanted to, which was kinda hard to do when you didn't even want to move a finger, just in case it set off a new ache.

Luckily Sans was more than happy to take care of every little thing, including washing you and carrying you everywhere.

You were just grateful that Muffet understood your need for a week off, even then you weren't sure you would be fully healed.

Not to mention that your middle still glowed like a freaking Christmas light, a really lewd Christmas light.

And Sans didn't bother acting like he was sorry! No, he just kept nuzzling you an stroking your belly with a wide smug grin the entire time.

You'd be mad if you weren't so fucking tired, maybe you'd take a nap?

You yawned an wiggled deeper into your cocoon of blankets, thoughts drifting away as sleep dragged you down.

You needed to talk to Sans about the glow... later... when you weren't so...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it, im just gonna go curl up in my blankets and sleep for a week.
> 
> Leave prompts or questions in the comments, i absolutely love hearing from you guys!


End file.
